


Passing Love Messages

by ellaine_mae



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoosu will help Yunjae to get together through passing on little notes (which were love notes really).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Love Messages

Title: **Passing Love Messages (one shot)**

Author: ellaine-mae

Pairing: YunJae, cupid!YooSu, Teacher!Min

Genre: romance, fluff, high school fic

Rating: G

Length: one-shot

 

Summary: Yoosu will help Yunjae to get together through passing on little notes (which were love notes really). 

 

A/N: Hmm…it seems that some readers were confused with Dreams. Well, Yoosu is not together anymore, Jaesu is. And Yoochun is just imaging Junsu together with him. Hope that cleared it. ^^ 

 

A/N2: Annnd! I am still writing the chapter on Breathless. *sigh* Since I think my mind is playing with me so I can’t finish one chappie, I decided that I might not post anything new until I’ve finished everything. I am weird, yes? And what’s more? I actually have already written the epilogue for Breathless when I haven’t even gone to the middle of the story yet! Crazy, I know. So I’m sorry to all of those who are waiting. You won’t see it much these days but I promise that I will finish it. And when I do, I’ll post it in one go. Then you can read until the end. Isn’t that a better deal? In the mean time, please make do with this short story. ^^

 

** Passing Love Messages **

****

Junsu made a face at Yoochun when he heard his boyfriend’s clucking sounds. He knew he wanted to talk to him so Yoochun was trying to get his attention. Off handedly, Junsu thought he just sounded like a chicken. Before a sound escaped him, Junsu had quickly put one hand on his mouth. It wouldn’t really be good if their teacher, Shim-sonsaengnim caught him. The teacher was very strict and he was teaching Math. Junsu's hated subject. Math and Shim-sonsaengnim shouldn’t be in one equation and it was Junsu's nightmare it was so. 

Another glance to his right and immediately he got a good view of his boyfriend’s face again. Yoochun was mouthing something to him. If Junsu could just afford to fail in this subject he would talk to Yoochun but as it was…his grades weren’t too good last semester and his mother was pestering him about it. Junsu once again looked forward and tried to listen to their teacher. 

It wasn’t until he felt a small jab on his side that Junsu irritatingly looked up. Jaejoong, who was his seatmate, was prodding him toward the direction of Yoochun on their far right. Junsu sighed and smiled apologetically at Jaejoong. The he leaned a bit forward to look at Yoochun.

‘What?’ he mouthed. His boyfriend could be really dense sometimes. 

Yoochun, who was sitting next to Yunho who was in turn, sitting next to Jaejoong, smiled stupidly. Junsu stopped himself from grinning back. Instead, he glared at Yoochun. But this didn’t reach Yoochun in time because in that same instant, his seat mate Jaejoong, blocked his line of vision. Then Jaejoong's seat mate, Yunho, leaned forward completely keeping Yoochun's face covered. In exasperation and because he knew that Yoochun wouldn’t stop haranguing him until he got his message to Junsu, he tore a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down quickly. After writing, he leaned to Jaejoong.

“Jae, can you please pass this to Yoochun? Tell Yunho to pass it to him. Thanks.”

Jaejoong didn’t answer and just nodded his head. He passed the note to Yunho secretly but he didn’t lean much, just whispered hurriedly and gave the note. Junsu then saw Yunho pass it to his irritating boyfriend. He saw from the corner of his eye that Yoochun was smiling broadly after reading his note. He saw Yoochun write something down then gave the note back to Yunho who in turn gave it to Jaejoong until it reached Junsu.

Quickly opening the note, Junsu couldn’t help a small mischievous smile appear on his face. He wrote something down on the scrap of paper and passed it again. 

Jaejoong knew that the two, Junsu and Yoochun, would be passing notes. Again. They always did it in some classes so he was used to it. Though there were times when he felt like a bridge between them or a delivery guy, or a mailman because of their note passing. He couldn’t really think why the two couldn’t just talk after their classes. But he understood. The two couldn’t seem to stop talking. Maybe they easily missed each other.

So when Junsu handed him a note, he just accepted it readily. The problem with this note passing was that the recipient wasn’t next to him. He still had to hand the note to Yunho and talk to him. That was the hard part. Jaejoong didn’t know what it was about Yunho but he just always found himself intimidated with the guy. Oh well, it wasn’t as if he’d talk to him for a long time.

Jaejoong nudged Yunho's arm and the older boy spared him a questioning look. He gestured to Yoochun and the note in his hand then gave the folded paper to him. Yunho took it without saying anything. He took the note and without a word and passed it to his seat mate, Yoochun.

If Jaejoong was a sensitive person he would have been affronted by Yunho's behavior but he wasn’t so he was okay. They guy, Jaejoong mused, must be really aloof.

A few minutes ticked by when another note was passed to him. Jaejoong just automatically handed it to Junsu. Afterwards, he felt Junsu poking him and he just stretched out his palm to get the note. When he didn’t receive any paper, he looked at Junsu. The charming boy shook his head and gestured briefly to the note. Jaejoong raised an eyebrow at Junsu but he glanced down at the paper. 

Right there on top of the folded paper was his name. A frown creased his forehead. Who sent this? The note cam from Yunho so it must be from him. Was it? Why? What could Yunho want to say to him? Shrugging, Jaejoong opened the note with curiosity. 

 

_ Do you like Japanese food? _

__

Jaejoong lifted his head with a start. What kind of a question was that? It was so random that Jaejoong didn’t mind it. Or he didn’t really have the time to process it because he was so surprised so he just scrawled his answer on the paper and passed it to Yunho. 

 

_ Yes. I like it. _

__

He didn’t wait for an answer and continued listening to their teacher Changmin. After a few seconds, Yunho was again nudging him. The paper had his name on it again. It was actually the same paper he wrote on before. His answer was there but another message was written.

 

_ Do you want to try a new Japanese restaurant? It’s close, don’t worry. You want to go this Saturday? _

__

Now Jaejoong mulled over this for a few minutes. This Yunho could not have been asking him out, right? Right?

 

_ This Saturday? Hmm…I’ll say yes if it’s your treat. _

__

Again Jaejoong passed the note. He now looked at Yunho in a sideway glance as he opened the letter but he quickly averted his gaze when he felt the other boy was going to look at him. He waited for the answer and sure enough, it came a few moments after.

 

_ Sure, it’s my treat.  _

__

After that Jaejoong forgot the lesson and just passed notes with Yunho. Unconsciously, he recognized why Yoochun and Junsu did this. It was fun. He wrote first.

 

_ I have to tell you that I eat a lot. I mean a lot. You’ll be broke. _

_ It’s okay. I don’t eat much so you can have my share. _

_ You’re so nice…oh hey, I like dessert too. _

_ Oh yeah? What do you like? _

_ I love anything sweet but I love ice cream best. _

_ Me too! What’s your favorite flavor? _

_ Nothing can best chocolate for me.  _ _ J _ _ _

_ Same here! I loooove chocolate~ yum! _

 

The last note was just about to land on Yunho’s hand when their teacher’s voice boomed. Yunho clutched the note abruptly and faced their very angry teacher.

“Mr. Jung! Do you want to share with us all the messages you’ve been passing to Mr. Jung for nearly five minutes now?” 

Changmin-sonsaengnim really looked mighty pissed. His face was red and for a second Jaejoong thought he might burst a vein or something. And because he hadn’t really been subjected to any embarrassment in front of the class, Jaejoong was mortified for being the center of attention. 

“Uhm, sonsaengnim…I was just…I was…” Jaejoong stammered, his face turning bright red. He knew he shouldn’t have passed notes with Yunho. He just knew it. But he still did. 

“Yes?” the teacher asked loudly, his eyes strained to the two students in front of him. “Nothing to say for yourself? How about you Mr. Jung?” Changmin-sshi walked over to them and glared openly. “What’s so interesting that you and Mr. Kim aren’t listening to me and instead are passing notes in my class?”

Yunho stiffened; a red flush rose to his cheeks in embarrassment but he answered. ”Nothing of importance sir. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” His voice was quiet.

Silence ensued in the whole classroom. Changmin-sshi was smugly smiling and was about to launch a thorough scolding about note passing and the consequences of not listening in his class when Junsu's voice was suddenly heard.

“Sonsaengnim!”

Changmin turned to his student and scowled. Junsu had his hand raised clearly waiting to get his attention. He knew somewhere in his gut that he would regret this but he grudgingly nodded, “What is it Mr. Kim?”

Junsu put his hand down and he spoke loudly. “I think sir, you should not be angry with them. Instead, I think you should congratulate them.”

Changmin's brow lifted. “And why?” Sometimes, this kid has really weird ideas.

“Because you were instrumental to solving the biggest puzzle ever. Jaejoong and Yunho just solved it with your help.” Yoochun found it time to join the conversation.

The teacher stared hard at the two students who were doing the talking. If his stares could pin them on their seats they would surely be sorry for interrupting him.

“And what are you talking about, Mr. Park?” Changmin asked, his voice grating showing his irritation.

Yoochun didn’t answer. Junsu was smiling sunnily at their very cross teacher then he looked at Jaejoong and Yunho and gave them a wink.

“Why, they just solved a love puzzle while in your class sonsaengnim! Now they’re finally together because of your class. Isn’t that great?”

Changmin sputtered indignantly and the class erupted into cheers for the YunJae couple. The newly paired couple was sporting flushed cheeks and shining eyes. Only Yoochun and Junsu were guffawing their mirth. They did a good job again in passing love notes. It was what Yoochun told him earlier. That was why he couldn’t stay put in his seat. 

Junsu looked over to Yoochun and both of them smiled. Mission accomplished.

 

 


End file.
